Forever and Always
by jstachew
Summary: This is the story of what happens to America and Maxon after The One. Please do not read if you haven't finished the trilogy because there are some major spoilers! This is my first fan fiction so please take it easy on me! I hope you enjoy! -J
1. A Celebration

I could feel Maxon's smile as he brushed his mouth across my ear and asked, "Would my dear give me a dance?" I shifted my body to the left of my chair looking him in his doe brown eyes. With a half-stern, half-joking look on my face, I told him, "You know I can't dance. I will fall on my face in face in front of everyone here." He chuckled and leaned in with less a centimeter between us and whispered, "I would never let you fall." Heat rose in my cheeks as I stood out of my chair.

We made our way to the ballroom floor. He held out his hand and led me into the crowd of guests. Neither one of us wanted a large wedding, so we kept it to a minimal and invited only the people we really wanted there; which still turned out to be over a hundred people. The music changed from an upbeat tune into a slow song.

Maxon pulled me in close in his embrace and I rested my head on his shoulder. He then placed a kiss on my head and swayed slowly back and forth. I closed my eyes and sighed; this what I had been waiting for, the moment where there was no longer anyone competing with me for Maxon, it was just me. I was his world right then and there. The music slowly drifted off and the clock struck midnight. I looked up at Maxon to find him already looking at me with deep, loving eyes. He had a smile on his face.

He held out his arm and led me to Mary. He kissed my hand and grinned, "See you in a minute." I watched him walk back to the reception and mingle with his guests. "Your Majesty," Mary greeted, "follow me." Confused, I asked where she was taking me and why Maxon had so suddenly left my side for the first time the whole night. She giggled and ignored me. I made a small humph sound and conceded. She took me to the Princess's suite, where a fitted, long, navy blue dress lay, adorned with white and golden accents and sparkles. Along with the dress lay the bracelet from New Asia Maxon had gotten me during the Selection, a pair of golden and white pearl earrings, and white peep toe heels.

I turned to my maid in awe, "Maxon made a custom order to us, he knows you love blue." Mary giggled. She took my hair out of the fancy crown braid and let my long red hair fall in curls onto my back. She touched up my makeup while they were at it and smiled once her masterpiece was finished. Mary squealed a little as she almost forgot to put my crown back on me.

I stood up from the vanity and let them lead me to the grand staircase that led directly into the middle of the reception. Once I reached the top of the staircase all of the eyes in the ballroom fell on me. Maxon grinned waiting just at the end of the staircase. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach realizing I was now leaving the reception for my honeymoon. Maxon still hadn't told me where we were going. My maids had packed all of the clothes and extra necessities I would need.

I was almost to the last stair when my heel caught on the train of my dress, it resulted in me falling down. Luckily, Maxon was right there and caught me just before I hit the floor. I looked down sheepishly and he said, "Told you I wouldn't let you fall, my dear." I immediately whipped my head around at him with a small glare and before I could protest the nickname he would never stop calling me, he pulled me in for a deep kiss. He slowly set me down and the guests whooped and cheered. I blushed and took his arm. The two of us walked arm in arm to the car, where a night to remember would soon carry on.


	2. A Night To Remember

Maxon held open the door for me and I slid into the awaiting car. He gave a final wave to the guests before climbing into the car. I scooted over to the middle seat as he took the seat behind the driver. He squeezed my hand and kissed my temple. I closed my eyes, squeezed back, and savored the moment. "I love you, America." he began. I wrapped my thin arms around his sculpted waist and rested my head yet again on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and used the other to slowly stroke my hair. I didn't want this moment to end, ever. "I love you so much more." I responded after a minute. He chuckled and used his hand that was petting my hair to tilt up my chin towards his, "That's where you are wrong my dear." His smile faded off his face and said, "I love you most. I love you more than anyone else loves you. I love you more than anyone could ever love anyone in the whole world."

A tear fell off my cheek and he took his thumb and wiped it away, my face cupped in his hands, he kissed me. It was a soft and gentle kiss, one that left me wanting more. I laughed a little and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe we are married." I laughed louder than before and pounced on him a little, kissed him hard, pressing him against the window. I pulled back to breathe and looked him in his big brown eyes.

He grinned and placed a hand on the small of my back and another behind my neck. I wrapped both of mine around his neck and smiled through our kiss. We both laughed and smiled between each kiss. He gripped my back with his hand and I squealed. His eyes darted towards mine and grinned triumphantly, with a hint of mischief. Every time he found my ticklish spot he smiled like he just won a game. I already started laughing before he continued to tickle me. The driver cleared his throat and announced, "Your majesties." Maxon blushed and fixed his tie a little. I bowed my head and covered my mouth before I could laugh again. "We have arrived." I thought to myself, _What a short trip to our destination. "_Are we here?" I asked with pleading eyes to Maxon, but he only grinned yet again and said, "You will see."

_6 hours later._

A gentle hand touched my shoulder, a soft voice said, "My love, we are here." After a long, long plane ride, we had finally arrived. It was nearly 6:30 in the morning and I was feeling quite cranky after the little sleep I had gotten on the plane. I still did not now where I was. I murmured an okay to Maxon but still didn't move out of my plane seat. I could imagine his smile as he bent down and picked my up into a cradle in his arms like I weighed less than a feather. I curled into his chest and he said, "Do you realize how spoiled you already are?"

"Ssh." I said through an impossibly large smile. "The queen needs her beauty rest." He snorted only loud enough for me to hear and kissed my forehead, "Yes, your majesty." he joked.

We walked for quite some time, he appeared to be lost but didn't want to admit it. We finally reached a small, cozy house, on the side of a beach. The sun was just rising on the crystal clear water and the sand was white as the clouds. Seashells were scattered across the water line and the house was yellow and quaint. Maxon opened the door with me still in his arms and carried me into our little beach house. I laughed and he set me down. We walked hand in hand to the bedroom. It had dark blue walls and a white comforter on the bed. The room was simply beautiful. Our luggage was int he corner of the room.

I stood in awe at the beauty of the room and was swept in to a long and passionate kiss. "I love it," I breathed.

"I love you."

He shrugged off his blazer and loosened his tie. I helped him unbutton his shirt. My fingers grazed his toned chest and arms. He twirled me around and unzipped the back of my dress. It fell on to the ground along with his trousers, leaving me solely in my slip. I turned around shyly looked at him. "You are so beautiful." He said. He then engulfed me into his embrace. We kissed long and hard while taking ourselves to the bed. We crawled in together. I curled into his chest like a small child and he surrounded my little body with his arms. Lost in a tangle of arms legs, we lay intertwined with each other. I felt his gaze on me as he stroked my arms. I slowly looked up at him to again, already see him staring at me. I shyly squealed and ducked under the sheets. "What?" he laughed. He lifted up the covers to find me blushing, hidden in the silk fabric. He sat up under the sheets making a tent with his head. I sat up too and he asked me, "What on earth are you doing under here?" I answered, "I am so nervous I'm going to screw this whole night up. What am I doing? I am not even good enough for you, what was I thinking?" I buried my face in my hands.

"What?" he said. "How could you think that, you are beautiful, beyond beautiful, you are perfect. There is no way to make this night bad. Not a chance." I swallowed hard and emerged from the sheets. He followed and pulled me onto his lap, we kissed, but it was different this time. It was like no kiss we had ever shared. A deep fire exploded from the embers of our love and I leaned on top of him. There I laid on him, my hair cascading on the two of us. I rolled off the bed thudded on to the floor. "America, you will be the end of me." He laughed. I stood up and ran to my suitcase, grabbed it and ran for the restroom. He came sprinting after me, I made a sharp turn to the left into the restroom and tried to shut the door but my Maxon was too agile; he fell on top of me before I could even turn around. We landed on the ground and he quickly pinned me under his limbs.

"What- are you doing?" he panted with a look of amusement. I tried to hold the straightest face I could and said, "I want to go outside." He held in his laughter as I did but remained on top of me. "How about swimming?" he asked. Before I could respond, he ducked in and pecked my nose and closed the door behind him. I opened my suitcase and found dresses upon dresses and swimsuits upon swimsuits. I ended up choosing a light blue two piece. I had never seen something so scandalous. It had gold trim as well. I found a nearby robe and wrapped it around my body, shielding me. I opened the door and peeped my head out. "Maxon?"

"Outside," he called. I padded into the living area and saw the opened door leading to the beach in our backyard. I tiptoed out of the house and saw Maxon in swimming trunks facing the water. As I got closer to him the sun revealed his scars. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the newly healed lashes. A tear fought out and I wiped it away, Maxon had taken those scars from his father for me. I still couldn't comprehend the pain.

I shook the thought out of my head. I sneaked up behind him but he turned around quicker than a fox and chased me. I screamed and ran away, slow enough for him to catch me in seconds. I kicked my feet up as he lifted me in the air from behind. I turned around once he set me down and the second I did, my robe was magically gone. He covered his eyes with a hand and sighed. My smile fell off my face. "What am I going to do with you America." I gulped and covered my body with my hands. "You are too damn beautiful." He swept me off my feet and my smile returned.

He ran me into the water but I thrashed in his arms. "LET ME DOWN!" I yelled. Immediately he set me down. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's wrong?" Tears rolled off of my face and I said, "I can't swim." Embarrassed, I sat down on the sand, knowing I DID just ruin it all. He offered me a hand up and with hurt eyes said, "I thought I told you I would keep you safe." I realized how ridiculous I was and took his hand. We slowly took one step at a time and waded into the water, deeper and deeper. One of Maxon's best qualities was his patience. He held my hand the whole time and whispered comments of encouragement and love. The water was even warmer with Maxon by my side.

As we were in deep, he held my face in his hands and my breathing slowed down. We floated together on our backs in the water for a while. Maxon shifted up and so did I. He looked in my eyes and I nodded. He unclasped my swim top and slipped off my bottoms, and I did the same to him. He threw them out to the shore and I floated breathless in the water and then swam over and straddled my legs around his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his to my waist. "I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

_One Month Later_

"Mary, for breakfast could you please bring strawberry tarts, scones, bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, and another cup of tea? Thank you, Maxon do you want anything?" I asked. I looked over at Maxon from across the dining table and saw his eyes widen. "Um, just some coffee and toast thank you Mary."

She curtsied and then walked out of the dining hall. "Are you alright my dear?" he chuckled. I took the last sip of tea out of my cup and said, "Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled and said, "Well I know you love breakfast dearly, but your appetite over the past couple days has been extremely large." I sat back in my chair and started crying, "Why are you so mean to me?" I sobbed in my chair for a minute but then straightened up. Maxon wiped my tears off and patted my shoulder, obviously confused. I sighed and said. "Wait." He looked at me and said, "What." I smiled and squeaked, "I have to pee. Like, right now." I stood up from chair and was speed walking down the hall before he could even blink.

_later that day_

Maxon was in a budgeting meeting so I went to the hospital wing. "Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked. I sat down and said, "I missed my period, 4 days now, my appetite is large, and I have peed 6 times today, and it's not even noon." The doctor set down his pen with a smile and said, "Your Majesty, you are with a child."

I sat there shocked, The last thing I remember is seeing my world turn upside down.

_That night_

I woke up to Maxon holding my hand to his head. The room was bright and white. I looked down and saw white sheets and a white gown on my body. I was in the hospital wing. A searing pain jolted in my head. I turned my head to Maxon and said. "Maxon, what happened." He yanked his head up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god you are okay," He kissed my hand, "I thought I lost you." I saw a tear emerge from his eye and I sat up. "No, baby, don't cry." Finally it was my turn to comfort him. I scooted over in my cot and patted the sheet. He crawled up on the bed like a little boy who had just had a nightmare. He wrapped his arms around me and I asked, "What happened?" he shivered and said, "you passed out, right onto the floor and hit your head. Darling you needed nine stitches on your forehead." I lifted a hand and touched the wound. I yelped and pulled away. It suddenly came to me; I was pregnant. I looked at Maxon and he smiled, realizing I now remembered. I put a hand on my stomach, how could I have not seen it, of course, a small bump was there. He smiled and said. "I can't believe it."

_9 months later_

Mary, Marlee and I walked into the nursery to be, it was a light blue color, with a white crib and furniture. Plush animal toys were placed around the room along with books and pictures of me and Maxon. I looked down at my large stomach and said, "I hope you are a boy, cause if not, this nursery is in for another makeover." The girls laughed and I smiled. I retreated to my bedroom and changed into my nightgown. Maxon walked in with dark circles under his eyes. He had a file with paper work and a book.

"Maxon," I pleaded "Please come to bed, you need sleep." He shook his head and said, "I have work to do." I managed to get out of my bed and shuffle over to him. I took his things and set them on the desk. "You can work later. Right now I command you to sleep." He gave a faint smile and said, "I guess I could rest for a minute or two."

Happy with my work, I undid his tie and took off his coat. We crawled in the bed even though he still had on his dress shirt and slacks. I curled against him, my back flesh with his chest and he placed a hand on my belly. Within seconds he was lulled into a deep sleep. For the first time in weeks he looked peaceful.


	4. The Perfect Family

When I woke up, Maxon was still in a deep sleep, not having moved a bit the whole night. I silently slipped out of bed and pulled on my robe. I stood up and felt something wet trickle down my leg. Water was pooling at my feet and I stood horrified, not knowing what to do. "M-M-Maxon." I quivered. He breathed in loudly and said, "Yes my dear," I shuffled out the door and said, "My water broke." I hurried through the hallway and made my way to the hospital wing. I could hear loud stomps running towards me. Maxon had his work clothes on still and scooped me into his arms. He ran across the castle and almost as if the doctor was expecting us, he had everything set up to have this baby. Maxon held my hand and set me down on the bed. "You will be perfect," He told me. His hand stroked my cheek and then he kissed my forehead.

_3 hours later_

James Maxon Shreave weighed 6.4 lbs and 19 in. He was already tall, just like his dad. He had his dad's blonde hair in little tufts on his head and had his doe brown eyes. This baby was all Maxon. I held the little bundle against my chest, cherishing his little soul. Maxon gently stoked my hair, "You did so good, my dear." I handed him James and the baby squealed in delight. We both laughed and that caused a large belly laugh to erupt from the baby sending us in hysterics. I was already back in my room from the hospital wing. Maxon declared he wanted a photo of us and the baby so he fetched his camera and gave it to one of the maids. He gave me a little time to prepare myself for the photo. I changed my clothes into a light pink blue dress with a pearl necklace and earrings. My hair was put up into a simple bun. Maxon wore a blue button down shirt and black slacks. Our baby James wore a white one piece with a little blue cap over his head. The three of us went out to the garden and took our family photo with the roses. Some were posed, others were not. This baby brought me my glow, my joy, and my purpose for life. I felt complete now, Maxon, James, and I were perfect.


	5. A Trick, not a Treat

_October 31st_

It was Halloween, and James had just started crawling. That day, all of the staff at the castle was given a room. It would be their job to decorate the door and the area around it for trick-or-treating. All of the palace kids were roaming the corridors and halls gathering candy from the staff. It had only been almost a month since James was born and I was carrying him around the halls. Maxon had an arm around my waist and we strolled around the castle viewing the creative decor the staff had come up with.

Because James was too young to be trick-or-treating, he just laughed and smiled at all the costumes and lights. "Your Majesty!" a distant voice called out. "YOUR MAJESTY!" Maxon's smile disappeared. One of the guards gave him a nod and Maxon pulled the alarm. The familiar sirens called out warning the palace of a rebel attack.

Maxon took my arm and we ran to a near safe room. Kids and staff members piled in along side me. Maxon cupped my face in his hands and kissed me quickly. "What's going on Maxon?" I asked only loud enough for him to hear. Children with terrified looks on their faces huddled up together around their moms and dads. "I will tell you later, right now I need you to stay safe. Here" he told me. I shook my head and responded, "Remember, we do this together now. For better or for worse." He gave me a last squeeze of the hand and said, "Promise me, you will do as I say?" I nodded my head and handed James to Marlee. "Keep him safe, don't let anything happen to him." Marlee took him into her arms and kissed the top of his blonde hair. "I will."

Maxon took my arm and we walked out of the safe room. The door shut behind us and I asked, "Now will you tell me what the hell is going on Maxon? We haven't had a rebel attack since the Selection." I hissed. He shook his head and said, "My dear, this isn't a rebel attack. The person here today is here to meet with me. I asked her to come at a more convenient time, but she never listens. I wanted everyone to be safe and away from her, that's why they are in the safe rooms." He gritted his teeth, "Just in case she tries to hurt us. That's why I wanted you in there. If anything happens, you run, take Aspen with you and you will run to the nearest safe room. Away from her." I swallowed and held back the fear. "Who is it that is here to meet you?" I asked painfully.

"Elise and the New Asian army." he replied. "They want to rule over Illea. They would still let us be the King and Queen and give the people the image of us ruling, but they would be calling all the decisions." He took his free arm and wiped his weary eyes. I leaned my head on his shoulder to show sympathy and his stopped walking and leaned his head on mine. We stayed there in each others embrace. After a minute we started walking again in silence. That's when I realized, thinking to myself, that the attacks and hardships would never end. It wasn't about how horrible these attacks were. I realized we can not live in fear of the rebels, attackers, or anyone else. We had to fight for what was ours and not hide in fear.

We approached the conference room and a block of guards surrounded us. Elise stared me down starting from my toes and ended at my crown. The second she saw it red envy flushed in her cheeks and her eyebrows furrowed. Her parents her behind her with a hand on each of her shoulders. Then directly in front of Maxon's chair was the ruler of New Asia.


	6. An Unexpected Attack

Maxon held out the chair for me and I sat down in it. He pushed in my chair and then took his own seat. Elise gave me a look that said, _I deserve to be in your seat. Not you, ME_. I stared at her right back, refusing to take any of her anger and jealousy. I grabbed Maxon's hand just so Elise could see and squeezed his hand. Squeezing each others hands turned into something like a tug of the ear. But instead of needing to talk, it was to give each other comfort and relief. He squeezed back right away and used his other hand to shake the rulers hand.

The room was silent, you could hear a pin drop. "What do you want?" I asked. Since no one seemed to get the clue that we can talk. Maxon gave me a final squeeze and then let go. It told me, _My dear, do not say anything else. _"Who, may I ask, are you?" the New Asian ruler asked me. "I know this is Maxon but who are you? That is the real question." Maxon looked at him and curtly answered, "This is my wife, America Schreave. We were married quite some time ago if you have seemed to have forgotten." Maxon looked truly angry that he did not remember me. I glanced over at Elise and she was fuming with anger.

"Well, You Majesty. I do want something." His attention was no longer on Maxon at all, but rather at me. "If you would, Your Majesty, would you remove your guards, and I will remove mine." An malicious grin spread across his face. I could already tell my pale skin was turning sheet white. I looked over at Maxon who said, "If you think there is any chance _in hell, _I'm letting you alone in here with my wife, you are insane." His teeth were grinding against each other and his fists clenched underneath the table. I put a soothing hand on top of his and felt his hand relax a little.

A chuckle rose from the ruler, "You must really care about this one." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Young Elise, my wife to be," he said, "Told me that Lady America-"

"Queen America." Aspen hissed from behind me. I turned around and saw him staring at the wall ahead of him, acting like he never said anything.

"Queen America, my apologies, was not fit to be Queen. Elise told me she was in no position to rule a country. So I decided we should look into that. Since the caste systems are being overthrown, I thought immediately that this country would crumble. So please, let me rule and give Illea the proper ruler it deserves. I am here to help." He said with smug smile on his face. I could see right through his lie. "No." I responded.

"Excuse me," He said with a stern look on his face. "I do not believe I was asking the King's _whore_ for an answer." Maxon stood up and gave the ruler a punch in the eye.

"HUO!" the ruler yelled. The guards of New Asia pulled out small pistols and started firing. The palace guards leaped at them and started firing. Aspen was no where to be seen. I stood in horror looking at all the blood and fighting. I looked and couldn't find Maxon. "MAXON!" I shrieked. A sweaty hand came up behind me and held my mouth shut. with another hand, he held a small knife against my throat. "Drop your weapons." the voice said. "Drop your weapons before I slit her throat." Tears came down my cheeks faster than I could blink. My vision blurred, and then all the tears were gone. All of the guards dropped their weapons. The hand slid off my mouth and I breathed in the fresh air. I felt the knife pull away and I breathed in relief again. Maxon stood in the opposite corner of the room,trapped in another guard's arms, tears rolling off his face of anger. The sweaty hand grabbed my arm and wrenched it around. A large boot sent me hurdling to the ground from my back. I winced in pain and cried out weakly, "Maxon." The soldier released him and Maxon ran to my spot on the ground. A large hand print was welted on the skin of my arm. Pain seared and I cried out in pain once again. "I am so sorry my dear." He cried. He propped me up and cradled my head in his lap. "I promised I would keep you safe and I didn't. I failed you." Then the world slowly spiraled away.


	7. The Revealing

I blinked my eyes wearily, this was the 3rd time in me staying at the palace that I woke up in the hospital wing. The only difference was that this time, I woke up without Maxon at my side. In fact, no one was. The lights were all off in the room. Of course I had to wake up in the middle of the night. I sat up and pulled back my covers, but grimaced at the pain in my back and my arm. And my head, oh man what did I do this time. I slipped out of the cot and left the hospital wing.

At first, I wandered around to my bedroom, hoping to find Maxon in bed. But he wasn't there. I then traveled to his study, no show. I searched the palace high and low in the night for him but couldn't find him. I asked guards where he was but they didn't know and only tried to get me back to the infirmary. Frustrated, I fled to the gardens, hoping that the nature and night could calm my nerves.

I opened the garden doors to find Maxon sitting on the ground looking at the stars. "I said I didn't want anyone bothering me." He said in mono tone. I shut the garden doors and walked up to him, "Not even me?" I asked. He immediately stood up and hugged me. I cringed a little and he loosened his grip. He breathed me in and I just hugged him back.

"I thought I really lost you my dear." He breathed heavily and wouldn't let go of my grasp. I felt a wet spot, his tears, on my shoulder. I pulled back a little and looked at him. His eyes were red and had dark circles from not sleeping well. He looked plain exhausted. "What happened Maxon?" I whispered. "Why did I wake up in the hospital wing? I remember everything that happened until we sat down." A sign of relief flowed through his eyes and his shoulders seemed to loosen a little. He took a step closer to me and sat down on the grass. I followed and he said, "America, you were in a coma for 2 weeks. The New Asian ruler offended you, very badly and I punched him. He had his guards pull out there guns. The bullet grazed your arm again, the opposite one, and you didn't even notice. All you could say was my name. Over and over. But I couldn't help you or hold you. They had me." he swallowed hard again and continued, "I watched them grab you and hold a hand over your mouth and a knife to your neck. Your arm was bleeding so badly and you were crying so hard. I could only watch. They made our guards drop their weapons and he grabbed your wounded arm and wrenched you around. Then kicked you down to the ground by a foot to the back and you hit your head on the tile."

I sat in horror, staring at his face. "After that Aspen hadn't dropped his gun and threatened to kill the New Asian Ruler if they all didn't leave. They did of course and we got you in the hospital wing. James could tell something was wrong, you not being here for the past two weeks." He smiled smugly and looked at me. He stood up and lifted me into his arms. I leaned on his shoulder and rested my eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." I mumbled, suddenly very tired. He chuckled and said, "Me?, you are the one who got shot. Again. I have to stop letting you come with me to meet with people." He carried me in and up to our room. We crawled in the bed and I snuggled against his chest. Within seconds of laying there, we both fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Meetings, Tea, and Vows

I woke up to soft skin brushing my face. I fluttered my eyes open to see a baby gurgling in my face. I smiled and looked up. Maxon held James up in front of me and laughed. He set our son down on the bed and he sat there, incapable of moving. A somber thought crossed my mind, he had changed so much in my time gone. "What's wrong my dear?" Maxon asked me with melted eyes.

"How did I miss the first two weeks of our son's life?" I held back the tears for there had been to many shed in the past day. I shook my head and sniffed. "Don't answer that, I'm just a little emotional." I laughed. I let out a breath and got out of bed. James squealed and I laughed yet again and swooped him into my arms. I kissed his fragile head and he rested it on my neck. I could feel his warm breath against my neck and soon it went steady. I stood there rocking him back and forth to sleep. Maxon walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. We stood there for only a minute but it felt like a millennium. When he broke away, he said, "I have to go to a meeting now. We are going to discuss about the caste systems. We have successfully dissolved the 7th and 6th caste system quite quickly but there are several issues involving the 5th."

I nodded and said "Good luck, your royal husbandness." He laughed and exited the room. Once he left it I waited with James, aloe, rocking back and forth. I stopped and thought to myself, _troubles with the fives? _I curiously poked my head out of the bedroom door and made sure the coast was clear. I walked out of the room quietly to James' nursery. I set him down in the crib and saw Mary walking through the corridor.

"Mary!" I shouted. She popped her head around the corner and entered the nursery. She curtsied and asked, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Could you watch over James for me? I need to run a few errands, if anyone, anyone, asks where I am, tell them I am taking a nap in my room and do not want to be bothered. No matter what."

"Of course your majesty." She said with a smile, she then walked to the crib and picked up James.

I left the room and scurried off to the conference room. There, I pressed my ear against the door, I could hear Maxon's voice muffled. "The fives...riots...there was a bomb threat..." I stepped back from the door and fled to the nearest room. I burst in with anger and all the people jumped. They all curtsied or bowed and one of the man asked, "How can we help you, Your Majesty?"

I didn't really know where I had entered until all the warm smells of cinnamon and sugar filled the air. The kitchen. Embarrassed, raised my eyebrows and improvised, "I need a little tea." The chef scrambled for a nearby pot and poured me a cup. I sat down at the kitchen's island. They served me my tea, with a little bit of honey, as always. I took the tea to go, thanked them and then rushed out of the kitchen. I turned my head back at the kitchen and turned around. Coming out of the conference room just as fast as I was and looking extremely flustered, was Maxon. We ran into each other and my tea spilled all over my dress.

He dropped his folders and attempted to grab the cup, only managing to get hot tea on his suit and to knock the cup on the ground and it shattering. "OW!" I yelped, the boiling tea seeping through my dress. Realizing I had a white dress on that would become quite see through, I covered the wet spot and fled to my room. Once I got to my bedroom I shut the door and peeled off the gown. Sure enough, a giant red splotch of where the tea had spilled was on my chest.. The door flew open and I squeaked and shot down on to the ground into a little ball, trying to cover myself in my slip.

"It's just me," Maxon soothed. "Are you okay?" I stood up and could already feel a welt on my chest. "I am such a klutz. Why me?" I begged. Maxon smiled and shook his head. He strode to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. I walked behind him and he said, "Look, its going to be cold, really cold. But you need it right now for that burn to heal." I conceded and slipped into the tub, full of massive bubbles the scent of vanilla, Maxon's favorite scent. I shivered but submerged myself in the ice cold water.

Maxon smiled with sympathy. "Maxon," I began. "I sort of overheard your meeting. Just for a second. There was a bomb threat?" Maxon's face fell and he replied, "You weren't supposed to hear that. Of course you overheard that part of the meeting." He sat down and put his hands in his face.

"Not supposed to find out? Maxon when we got married, WE now deal with all of this. TOGETHER. When were you planning on telling me this? When the bombs hit James' room?" A pang of sadness ran through his face. "No Maxon, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I went too far."

"No, you didn't go too far. You're right you deserve to know. I just didn't want any burden on you. I love you too much America Schreave to stay mad at you. Just thinking that your name is America _Schreave_ makes me love you." He walked over sat on the tile and held my hand from the tub.

"I love you too. But please remember, we do everything together now. For better or for worse right?" I offered.

He laughed under his breath and nodded. "What would I do without you."


	9. Reunited at Last

_December 24th_

"Please." Maxon asked. "Pretty please?"

I ignored him with a smile on my face. I was in the middle of reading a book about etiquette Silvia gave me to read over. There were still so many things and jobs the Queen had I didn't know about. "Come on there is nothing to do right now." He pleaded. He sounded like a little boy begging for presents. I looked at the ceiling and tapped my chin. "Let me think." I grinned.

He held one of my hands in both of his and kissed my palm. "Please, do me the honor of teaching me how to cook." I laughed again at the thought of him in an apron stirring a spoon into a pot of who knows what. "Fine." I conceded. He made a high pitched squeak and puled me off the rocking chair in the nursery. James lay still in his sleep in his crib. At 2 months old, he was the most handsome baby. He already looked so much like Maxon, his eyes and hair were identical. We raced arm in arm like children to the kitchen.

There, Maxon told all his staff to go home early and enjoy the night, we would be making our own dinner that night. "Let's start with something easy, how about some spaghetti. Anyone can make that." He nodded, eager to do something. "Go fetch the pasta while I look for a pot." He dashed off to the pantry and came back in seconds holding a large box full of uncooked noodles. "First, you get a pot of water and set it on the stove." I took his hand and placed it on the switch and turned the burner on to high. "Now we wait for it to boil."

-*-*- (Point of view change)

We sat at the table enjoying our pasta, "This is the best spaghetti, I have ever had." I said, my mouth full of the noodles. America rested her head on her hand and laughed. She threw her head back and looked me in the eyes. This had been the first time in a while I had seen her truly smile and seen her eyes glow like they used to. This is the America I fell in love with. "Come on," I said. I offered her my hand and helped her from the table. I smoothed my finger over the wedding ring on her delicate finger. She squeezed my hand and led me to the garden. "Let's get away, even for a minute" she said. This had become our sanctuary, a place to relax with each other and get away from all the palace drama.

She turned around and threw her arms around my neck. She pressed her lips against mine into a deep and longing kiss. A kiss we haven't had in what seemed like forever. I placed a hand on her back and dipped her backwards. I laid my lips on her neck and led a trail to her mouth. "Maxon," she breathed out, a warning that we shouldn't get too carried away in the garden, where guards stood close by, watching. "Fine," I said imitating annoyance. I swooped her off of her feet and she giggled. Sometimes we forgot that we were still young and in love. America and I got married when she was 17 years old and it felt like we were already in our 40's. But in reality, she was still a girl, my girl.

Once we reached my room, we peeled off our clothes and I laid her smack dab in the middle of the bed. I hovered over, attempting not to crush her fragile body under mine. I took out the pins holding her hair up and let her long red locks fall. I leaned in for a kiss and she wrapped herself around me, flipping me under her. She smiled mischievously and kissed my ear and whispered, "In the gardens I was thinking back to the night we met, the one where I yelled at you," she laughed softly, "I remember falling for you already. I had been expecting some stuck up, rich, guy who had girls chasing after him. I expected to hate you. But I didn't, you were so nice and honestly cared about me. To this day I can't believe it was me. I love you so much and I wonder how you could ever care or love such a train wreck." She pulled back a little from me and shyly looked down. A lock of hair fell in her face as she barely touched my chest. Goose bumps rose on my arms from her touch and I said, "How could I not love you?" I pushed back the strand of hair and lowered her on to me and tucked her underneath my arm. "From the second this competition started- Heck, before it started- I knew it was you. The way you defied me. Well, no one has ever done that before and it struck me as odd. And appealing. I love you, and don't you ever forget it my dear. Not when we are in a fight and it feels like the world is crashing down, not when we are old and have grey hair together. I love you."

She held my hand up against hers and compared her little hand into mine, I closed my hand around hers and held it to lips and kissed her hand. I laced an arm around the crook of her neck and one protectively across her waist, pulling her chest closer to mine. I could soon feel the heat of her breath steadily going on my chest and her heartbeat slowing down. Her hair, in a wild mess was displayed in front of me. I breathed her in and clutched her closer, if that was possible. She cuddled in and placed a hand across my stomach and on to my back.

I just laid there savoring and cherishing this moment with my lovely wife. I never wanted this to end. "I love you America Schreave," I whispered under my breath, "Sleep tight my dear." After minutes of laying there, she mumbled out a faint but recognizable sentence, "I love you more, Maxon." A soft giggle and, shortly after she said, "And don't let me catch you calling me 'my dear' again or you will suffer the consequences." I smiled with my eyes closed and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep my dear."

"Okay."


	10. Merry Christmas

I lay there stroking America's hair when I saw her eyes flutter open. "I was wondering whenever you would wake up." She wiped her eyes and yawned, "Five more minutes?" I chuckled and heard her familiar giggle follow behind. "But it's Christmas," I teased. She shot out of bed and ran to the closet. She came out shortly in a long dark red dress with long sleeves. She then flowed into the bathroom and put on some earrings that matched the dress perfectly. While she was putting her hair up she barked, "Move it Maxon, we have a report to do in 10 minutes." I looked at the time and rushed the same way she did. I heard laughs in the bathroom as I changed.

She came out with her makeup already finished and let me have the bathroom to myself. She picked out some shoes and called in a rush breakfast order. Simply some toast and coffee, and tea for herself. While I combed my hair back and brushed my teeth, I looked at her call in the order, she was so cute when she was flustered. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caught me staring at her. She smiled, blushed and looked at her feet, adjusting the earring backs. The coffee and toast came in no time and we both grabbed our cups and slices. We ate on the way to the grand hallway and the maid that was speed walking with us took our empty cups.

"There you are!" Silvia said with a look of annoyance displayed on her face. Maids took my America away and touched up all the last details on her face with some eyeliner and blush. The new host of the report came up to me and started talking about the points to be made on the Report tonight. But the whole time I just looked at my dear America. She saw me staring at her again through the mirror and mouthed, "Merry Christmas."

_Towards the end of the Report _

"Today is a very special day," America began. "Today is James' first Christmas, and it's our first Christmas together officially as husband and wife." We sat in a little red love seat with James in our arms. She leaned in a little towards me as she said this and I welcomed her with a hand around her waist. The host wrapped up the show and we were finished. The rest of our staff was released from work that day and when the camera crew left, the palace with just a handful of guards, was all ours. Maxon and I walked arm in arm to the foyer, where a 20 foot tree stood, decorated with tinsel and priceless ornaments. A few boxes with mysterious presents lay under neath it. We opened James' present first, a little plush elephant Marlee had made and given to us. James crawled around under the tree a little and rested on the ground, looking up at the tree lights.

"I know that this present won't be the same as it was when you first had it, but I thought you might like it." I said on the couch, I gripped my hands together and ignored my nervous, clammy hands. She questioned me a little and tore apart the wrapping paper. She shot her head up and asked, "I thought we were doing simple gifts." She gestured the box at me and laughed a little. "I just know this outdoes my gift to you."

She opened the lid of the box and tears welled up in her eyes. She lifted the necklace out of the box and motioned me to put it on her. She lifted her hair off her neck and I clasped the golden chain. When she turned around her eyes were puffy and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I hadn't really realized how much I missed this until now." She said, rubbing her finger across the smooth golden songbird that lay perfectly on her neck. "Thank you." She threw her arms around me and cried into my chest. I hadn't realized it would stir up so many emotions. When she pulled back I looked into her eyes, I regretted doing this until I saw the smile across her face. Tears of joy. "My present for you sucks." She managed.

She reached under the tree and grabbed a little red box with golden ribbons. She bit her thumb and looked at my unravel the paper slowly. It looked like a little ring box. I lifted the lid and under it was a small pin, no larger than a thumbtack. It was a gold circle with a purple and a green stone. "Since it would be considered, unmanly, you couldn't have our stones on your ring, it is a little pin to put on your tie, or your fancy suit with all the medals, and stuff." she laughed.

I smiled and looked up at her, she had her hands pressed together and held them up to her nose. "Do you like it?" she asked. I set it down and pressed my mouth to hers, hoping she knew it was an obvious, _yes. _She pinned it on the edge of my jacket sleeve on my right arm, discreet, but always visible for me.

"I love it. Merry Christmas my darling."


End file.
